Legends of Chima
Legends of Chima is a TV series that began with two episodes on January 16, 2013 on Cartoon Network, Adult Swim and Toonami. The series continued with weekly episodes on July 10, 2013. If haves to showing that rated TV-14 most liked Family Guy and American Dad. The lego spin-off call LEGO Legend of Chima though based on television series between Season 1-3. There is uncensored version as rated TV-MA, if been long time as respect, if haved more darkest like Samurai Jack (revival as season 5 to be series finale). Plot The Land of Chima is a pristine land filled with tribes consisting of various anthropomorphic animals ranging from the Lions, Crocodiles, Eagles, Gorillas, Wolves, Ravens, Rhinos, Bears, Beavers, and other animals. Season 1: Power of Chi When young Prince Cragger loses his parents in the Gorge of Eternal Depth and becomes king of the Crocodile Tribe, his sister Crooler uses Persuader Plants to force him to do whatever she wants (mostly destroy the Lions). His former best friend, Prince Laval of the Lion Tribe, becomes his worst enemy. Thus, a terrible war breaks out between the eight animal tribes over the powerful Chi, a substance that can both sustain life and destroy it. Characters Lion Tribe The Lion Tribe resides in the Lion Temple (referred to as the "Lion City" in most episodes) at the base of Mount Cavora where they harvest and equally distribute the Chi to all the Animal Tribes. The Lion Tribe's vehicles, buildings, and monuments are often colored in an orange-yellow with brown manes and tan accents. * Laval - Laval is the Prince of the Lion Tribe and the main protagonist of the series. He attempts to do the right thing as the soon to be king but his childish behavior and arrogance gets the group into trouble. * Lagravis - Lagravis is the gray-maned King of the Lion Tribe. * Leona - Leona is the late Queen of the Lion Tribe. She is Laval's deceased mother and Lagravis' beloved wife. It's unknown why that she is not seen in any of the episodes. When Lagravis reminded his son that Cragger lost both of his parents, this could be a reminder for Laval after losing his mother. * Longtooth - Longtooth is an older warrior of the Lion Tribe with scars and scratches. * Lennox - Lennox is a brave warrior and foot soldier of the Lion Tribe. * Leonidas - Leonidas is a brave warrior member of the Lion Tribe and cannot do two things at a time. * Lothar - Lothar is an Elder Lion of the Lion Tribe. * Lavertus/ShadoWind - Lavertus is Lagravis' brother and Laval's uncle and one of the greatest lion warriors. After being exiled upon Crominus using Persuader Plants on him to commit a crime, Lavertus took up the alias of ShadoWind where he sported a helmet that is shaped like the head of a common warthog. * Li'ella - Li'ella is the only named female lion who was raised by Tormak of the Fire Tribes and is also the girlfriend of Laval. * Lion Warriors - They are the soldiers of the Lion Tribe. They appear to have medium nougat manes and are similar to Leonidas. Eagle Tribe The Eagle Tribe live in the Eagle Spire. The Eagle Spire has no windows, doors, or streets because Eagles can fly, making it unnecessary. They are known to fly without vehicles and be analytical. The Eagle Tribe's vehicles are colored blue and white with yellow beaks. * Eris - Eris is the Princess of the Eagle Tribe and a close friend of Laval. * Ewald - Ewald is the head of the Eagle Tribe's ruling council. * Elon - Elon is an elder of the Eagle Tribe. * Equila - Equila is the Speedorz tournament announcer that wears red sunglasses. * Eglor - Eglor is the inventor of the Eagle Tribe. His feathers are dark blue member and he wears a black flightsuit with a red monocle. * Ewar - Ewar is a soldier of the Eagle Tribe. * Elkar - Elkar is a light blue member of the Eagle Tribe and is often shown with Ewald. * Ehboni - Ehboni is a character in Lego Legends Of Chima Online who provides guidance to the character. * Elida - Elida is a scout in Lego Legends Of Chima Online and is playable in Laval's Journey and plays cameos in the TV Series. * Eagle Soldiers - They are light blue soldiers of the Eagle Tribe that fight in the TV Series. Gorilla Tribe The Gorilla Tribe are known to have a passion for flowers and fruits, and they live in the Gorilla Forest. They often say the word "dude," which according to Laval has over 1500 meanings in their language. Their homes hang from trees and are made from fruit. The Gorillas are all practitioners of the art of "mellowness" and seek to achieve enlightenment atop a "Tower Flower," a massive flower that they cause to grow. * Grumlo - Grumlo is a gray gorilla and the leader of the Gorilla Tribe. He is also a member of the elder council. * Gorzan - Gorzan is the Prince of the Gorilla Tribe and close friends with Laval and Eris. * G'Loona - G'Loona is a member of the Gorilla Tribe who is an orphan girl that looks up to Gorzan. * Gompsy - Gompsy is a member of the Gorilla Tribe and has a weird hat. * Grizzam - Grizzam is the white gorilla warrior of the Gorilla Tribe. * Gornay - Gornay is a reddish-brown foot soldier of the Gorilla Tribe who leads the other Gorilla Warriors into battle. * Gelsi - Gelsi is a female Gorilla that gives tips about various plants in Lego Legends Of Chima online. * Gunter - Gunter is a member of the Gorilla Tribe. * Gorilla Soldiers - They are dark brown soldiers of the Gorilla Tribe that love to advance in the trees. Crocodile Tribe The Crocodile Tribe reside in the Swamps of Chima hideout which is the source of a gas that can be used in conjunction with a gel to create a torch-weapon. Crocodiles believe in their version of the Great Story that life in Chima was created by the "Mother of Mud," whose name they invoke as an expression of astonishment or frustration. The vehicles used by the Crocodile Tribe often use olive green as a base color with transparent red windshields, if any, with accents of dark red. * Crominus - Crominus is the King of the Crocodile Tribe, the husband of Queen Crunket, and the father of Cragger and Crooler. * Crunket - Crunket is the Queen of the Crocodile Tribe, the wife of Crominus, and the mother of Cragger and Crooler. * Cragger - Cragger is the Prince of the Crocodile Tribe, the son of Crominus and Crunket, and the twin brother of Crooler. * Crooler - Crooler is the Princess of the Crocodile Tribe, the daughter of Crominus and Crunket, and the twin sister of Cragger. * Crug - Crug is one of Cragger's two lead henchmen, is brown in color, has a lower jaw of his mouth that is made of metal, and is a big strong member of the Crocodile Tribe. He is known to sleep with a teddy-bear. * Crawley - Crawley is one of Cragger's two lead henchmen in the Crocodile Tribe. He is olive green in color and leads Cragger's Crocodile Warriors into battle. * Cruz - Cruz is a dark blue general crocodile that appears in dungeons and portals in Lego Legends Of Chima Online. * Cranvil - Cranvil is the blacksmith of the Crocodile Tribe and names weapons after the noises they make when hitting a solid surface. He is seen in the TV series. * Crumb - Crumb is a crocodile who dwells underground and despises those who live above ground. * Crokenburg - Crokenburg is a Crocodile general who has a half-metal face. * Crocodile Soldiers - They are the soldiers of the Crocodile Tribe with black head scales (or Red, Green or no scales) and use Crawley's weapon. Bear Tribe The Bear Tribe is one of the tribes of Chima that are allied with the Lions. The Bear Tribe are very sleepy and can sleep under any circumstances. Because of this, they sleep through many battles and even fall asleep during Speedorz races. As such, the other tribes often consider them to be lazy. In fact, the Bears are able to use sleep to enter a dream world that allows them to communicate with each other and the Bear Legend Beast. The Bear Tribe later shows off a blind fury side in battle when the Ice Bear Tribe is awakened. * Balkar - Balkar is the King of the Bear Tribe with light brown fur. * Bladvic - Bladvic is the Prince of the Bear Tribe. * Bungey - Bungey is a member of the Bear Tribe with a light brown fur and a dark brown muzzle. * Bumpy - Bumpy is a member of the Bear Tribe. * Bozy - Bozy is a member of the Bear Tribe. * Buchuma - Buchuma is a member of the Bear Tribe who is very similar to Bozy. * Bulkar - Bulkar is a member of the Bear Tribe with brown fur. Wolf Tribe The Wolf Tribe is a nomadic tribe that has little need for a leader because as a pack they all think similarly. However, they do choose one wolf to handle negotiations with "the others" they come in contact with. The Wolf Tribe is destructive and several of their members are known for loving to inflict pain. The Wolves revere a great "Mother Wolf" whose "Mother Tooth" was left to them to provide light in darkness and thus is treated as a sacred artifact. The Wolf Tribe's vehicles are colored in gray, black, and dark red. * Worriz - Worriz is the alpha male of the Wolf Tribe. * Wilhurt - Wilhurt is a black wolf soldier and member of the Wolf Tribe and acts like Worriz's second in command. * Windra - Windra is a white wolf who is the female member of the Wolf Tribe. * Wakz - Wakz is the cunning elder of the Wolf Tribe with dark gray fur. * Winzar - Winzar is a gray wol, who is the ferocious foot soldier member of the Wolf Tribe. He has three scars in his left eye. * Wonald - Wonald is a young child member of the Wolf Tribe. He's the only vegetarian and nice wolf pup which makes him an outsider to the tribe. * Wrothgar - Wrothgar is a member of the Wolf Tribe. * Wince - Wince is a member of the Wolf Tribe. * Wolf Soldiers - They are bare-breasted (or red tunics) soldiers of the Wolf Tribe. Raven Tribe The Raven Tribe is the sneakiest tribe in Chima and reside in the Raven's Junkyard like city in the desert. They all act like thieves and they have an attraction to shiny objects. The vehicles of the Raven Tribe are often gliders colored black, dark red, and purple. * Razar - Razar is the Prince of the Raven Tribe and will ally himself to anyone with the right price tag, regardless if it is right or wrong in morality. * Rawzom - Rawzom is the unofficial King of the Raven Tribe. * Razcal - Razcal is the accountant of the Raven Tribe who is very greedy as Razar but also seems to be his conscious as well. * Rizzo - Rizzo is the cyborg-like leader of some packs of the Raven Tribe. * Ripnik - Ripnik is the Master Thief of the Raven Tribe. * Reabait - Reabait is a merchant in Lego Legends Of Chima online. * ""Reagle"" -Reagle is a member of the Raven Tribe who lives in one of the main Raven junkyard villages. His father was an eagle and his mother was a raven, and he can't fly. Rhino Tribe The Rhino Tribe is the dumbest tribe in Chima. They reside in a quarry where they are known to bash rocks. The Rhinos don't know that the world is made of rocks and they think that rocks can make them rich. It has also been shown that the Rhinos can be bribed to anyone's side by giving them rocks. They appear to be very fond of the Mammoth Tribe, though this is only seen when their intelligence isn't boosted by the Rhino Legend Beast's presence. * Rhigor - Rhigor is a member of Chima's Elder Council which means that he is the leader of the Rhino Tribe. * Rogon - Rogon is the Prince of the Rhino Tribe. * Rinona - Rinona is a female member of the Rhino Tribe who is Rogon' sister. * Runk - Runk is a foot soldier and brawler member of the Rhinoceros Tribe. * Rukus - Rukus is a foot soldier and brawler member of the Rhinoceros Tribe. * Rheekon - Rheekon is a Rhino who helps you in Legends Of Chima online. Beaver Tribe The Beaver Tribe act like construction workers and are always working on their dam. They are very strange as the thought of having a vacation from work is horrible to them. Although the Beaver Tribe are neutral during the various conflicts occurring in Chima, they have helped out many tribes on different occasions. * Bezar - Bezar is a white beaver who is the apparent leader of the Beaver Tribe. * Breezor - Breezor is a light brown beaver that resembles Bezar and is the apparent leader of the Beaver Tribe. * Buber - Buber is a foreman worker and warrior member of the Beaver Tribe who is brown and white in color. * Bubic - Bubic is a foreman worker and warrior member of the Beaver Tribe who is brown and white in color. * Bunic - Bunic is a member of the Beaver Tribe. Legend Beasts The Legend Beasts are a group of animals that did not drink the Chi from Mount Cavora and have left Chima in where they were prophesied to return there when they are needed the most. The Legend Beasts are listed in order of appearance. * Lion Legend Beast - The Lion Legend Beast is an ordinary Lion that will become a big part later on. * Wolf Legend Beast - The Wolf Legend Beast is an ordinary Wolf. * Crocodile Legend Beast - The Crocodile Legend Beast is an ordinary Crocodile. * Eagle Legend Beast - The Eagle Legend Beast is an ordinary but large Eagle. * Gorilla Legend Beast - The Gorilla Legend Beast is an ordinary brown Gorilla. * Bear Legend Beast - The Bear Legend Beast is an ordinary Bear. The Bear Tribe and the Bear Legend Beast can both telepathically communicate through dreams. * Raven Legend Beast - The Raven Legend Beast is an ordinary but large Raven. * Rhinoceros Legend Beast - The Rhinoceros Beast is an ordinary Rhinoceros. The Rhino Tribe males becomes really smart when near this beast since the females are already smart. Nomads The following characters do not fit the category of the other tribes: * Skinnet - Skinnet is a nomadic skunk who always seems to cause a stink-literally-at exactly the worst possible moment, which makes it extremely difficult for most other inhabitants of Chima to become friends with him. According to Skinnet's Legends of Chima.com bio, it indicates that the rest of the Skunk Tribe has mysteriously disappeared. * Furtivo - Furtivo is a mischievous nomadic fox. * Dom de la Woosh - Dom de la Woosh is a nomadic peacock who is good at Speedorz racing. Other characters * Plovar - Plovar is a small plover that is obsessed with dental hygiene and drops in to clean Cragger's teeth (and sometimes even Crooler's teeth) from time to time. * Reegull - Reegull is an Eagle/Raven hybrid as his father was an Eagle and his mother was a Raven (both kinds wouldn't accept him into their kind). Episodes see List of Legends of Chima episodes Crew * Doug Parker - Voice Director Ratings The series premiere was watched by 1.5 million viewers, making it the 10th highest rated show overall on cable that night. Category:TV Shows